1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatic call-transfer using a softphone, and in particular to a system for automatic call-transfer using a softphone, which applied on a personal computer (PC), wherein integrates a softphone system, a computer telephony integration system (CTI), and a private branch exchange (PBX).
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a call center operator transfers a customer call, if the object called cannot pick up the phone timely, will let the customer listening a holding voice. If the operator manually switches back the call, then the call cannot be transferred again timely while the object called picks up the phone. If the object called is a voice system and the call center also intends that the customer does not have a feeling the connection of the call is interrupted during the transfer process, so the manual way for transferring a call cannot satisfy the customer requirement. Accordingly, it can be seen that the above-described conventional technique still has many drawbacks, and are not designed well, and need to be improved badly.
In view of disadvantages derived from the above-described, the present inventor had devoted to improve and innovate, and, after studying intensively, developed successfully a method for automatic call-transfer using a softphone according to the invention.